Differences
by TWNJ
Summary: From this, Sakura came to the horrifying, yet curious conclusion.
1. Chapter 1

**Differences**

"I'm not at all…sure what you're meaning"

"What?"

"Well….. it's quite weird, isn't it".

"……."

"It is."

"…Not if you do it right"

"Ino?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"……I hate you".

A pair of shoulders dropped in defeat as another pair of hands ran over them with a roller, collecting fluff. If someone were to look around the corner of the old vending machine that sold Fruit'N'nut bars and power drinks, they would see two things; A- two Konuichi of the leaf village. And B - two konuichi of the leaf village - one of which had a plan.

Ino knew, that despite her friend's aggressive and extroverted facade, Sakura was in fact a nervous wreck. Especially in social situations such as this; Ino knew that she embarrassed more easily than a nun in a sex shop.

Ino on the other hand was so much more confident, always had been. Since first they met, Sakura had looked up to Ino's strength and conviction, even when met with a challenge. Sakura, however, had a tendency to get nervous and sweaty. She could never keep it sharp and to the point, never quick and simple. It always ended in tears or at least a punch in the face.

Nothing - much to Ino's annoyance - had changed in the last 10 minutes, as she briefed Sakura on the 'situation'. When ordered, she was to walk down to the reception in the 3rd corridor on the left in the Hokage tower, slip past the radiator with the dodgy piping where she will come across a door.

Now, this was no ordinary door, she was told. Behind it lay the 'most interesting and desirable wonders of the world' Ino said with a far away look in her eyes.

"I can't, I-".

" Yes I know, but you're the only one that doesn't look so suspicious walking around here" Ino whispered frantically, fixing Sakura's hair back.

"Tsunade-sama wont make excuses for me forever you know", she pleaded back. " She even threatened me after our last 'mission'", raising her fingers to signify the quotation marks.

"She does that all the time though" Ino pointed out. There was little Sakura had to fear after 3 years with the Hokage as a teacher/personal slave driver. However, Sakura had to put her fear of pending death behind her for the moment as there wasn't much time left until 14:00. Ino wasn't letting Sakura make silly excuses and explication now!!

"She said she would suck out my life source", Sakura dead-panned.

Ino straightened her scarlet top and white waist coat. It was perhaps thanks to years of flower arrangement that had spawned Inos obsession for neatness and co-ordination; she had taught Sakura many things over the years and in her mind, flattened out any guilt by explaining that _this _was just another lesson to be learned.

"Yes, well we all have to make sacrifices" she finished and took a step back to look at the finished master piece. " Don't we, now", she said smiling cheerfully.

"But-but"

"No buts! Go!!"

So here she was, past the receptionist down the corridor with the broken radiator and standing stalk still at 'the door'.

Before she had even reached the door the scent of smoke met her nostrils, despite the countless 'no smoking' signs plastered on every surface in the vicinity.

She looked around trying to figure out where this sordid 'mission' had sent her. There was no sign of any one in this corner of the hokage tower; only the distant clicking of shoes from the various receptionists. The cool green lenolium tiles cracked beneath her feet and a sickening gurgle escaped the lopsided water cooler; it had turned suspiciously green and sakura shivered to think when it was last cleaned. From within, a murmur reached her ears. Wait.

Over powering stench of smoke; suspicious looking foods and hung over conversations from within.

From this, Sakura came to the horrifying, yet curious conclusion.

She was afraid Ino had sent her here and, if correct, was possibly the worst social situation she could be in.

In the world.

Ever.

However, in order to get over ones fears, Sakura thought back to a lecture given in the academy after several students had refused to jump the 50ft poll at the end of the assault course, one must confront them head on.

And with that, Sakura patted down her hair one last time, looked about the hall to see it was clear and turned the ice cold door handle.

At once, Sakura had sensed it; the quick burst of chakra, followed by the tinkle of metal senbons flying through the air at such a speed that any normal person would have already been hit with a face full on needles. Thankfully, Sakura need not be afraid, as her ultra sensitive shinobi senses had picked up on the attack. The konuichi swiftly dodged the flying needles, almost automatically, flipped over once to regain her balance and caught two of the poisoned points in between her right knuckles before landing gracefully into the room.

After the adrenaline had subsided and the danger was over, Sakura began to take in her surroundings.

It was a fairly large, dimly lit room, which Sakura's eyes had not yet acclimatised to. As they did, images started to soak in, such as the many old large sofas dotted about the place and a small humming fridge in the corner. Little natural light met the eye, as large orange blinds were permanently closed. There was a smell that reminded Sakura of old socks and new car plastic and a stuffy heat that could give you a head ache in seconds.

With this in mind, Sakura could only think of one place she could possible be; she was in fact, in the high Chuunin and Special Jounin common room. And if she was not very much mistaken - so were the Chuunin and Jounin.

Several pairs of eyes stared back through the dimness.

"Eh…heh" was all Sakura could muster, still kneeling on the floor with the same senbons in her hand.

A small chuckle emitted from the shinobi but nothing more. They turned back to their newspapers and weapons cleaner, just missing Sakura fall spectacularly to the floor jabbing one of her thighs with a needle.

"Hey, can I help you up?" came a friendly baritone voice from above. Sakura looked up to find an out stretched hand of a special Jounin she knew as Juni.

She gratefully took this hand, and was dragged gently to her secretly shaking feet.

" Sorry about the alarm system" he said sincerely, pointing towards the door. " The seal on the handle didn't recognise your chakara print so it…" he fanned his fingers out, imitating the sharp needles.

"Oh.." Sakura said still a little dishevelled. "I didn't realise they did that."

"…Yup"

"Oh…

There was a short pause until Juni asked why she had broken in.

"Em…I was" she started off shyly, but cleared her throat "I mean, I...I often come in here. Didn't you know?" a smug smile on her face."I was actually looking for someone."

"Oh?" he said humoring her a little.

"Yes, Genma as a matter of fact. Is he here?" she pretended to look around casually.

Juni gave a small snort and Sakura expected him to tell her to bugger off. However he turned suddenly around and shouted, quite loudly across the entire room-

"Genma! Theres some Chuunin here to see you!" he gave a cheeky smile at the stunned konoichi and sat back down in his seat.

Far over in the corner near the coffee machine, several heads turned.

"What?" came an extremely irritated voice. "What is it Juni? Do you realise this is the first time I've had a good hand in weeks?" he shouted at his interruption. "Tell him to piss off!"

He turned back down to his hand and placed 5 bucks on the table.

" I'm not sure I will allow my honour to be tarnished by such rudeness to a young konuichi…." Juni shouted back jokingly, waiting to hear the reaction.

"well, what does – konuichi?"

Sakura could not see quite as far back where their poker game was held but had the distinct feeling that several eyes were watching her. She could no longer see Genma but could have swarn –

"why…..hello there", a deep, smooth voice came from behind. Sakura jumped in surprise and made a sound similar to that of a bat. She turned around to be face to face with the aforementioned Chuunin who stared deep into her eyes with a sly grin. His hair was dark as the night but looked soft as velvet; his eyes, whilst studying the features of Sakura's face, were oval, blinking unrealistically long eye lashes; he had a strong jaw, and little wisps of hair poked out the front of his forehead protector.

Sakura did not know what to say.

She had been with other chuunin on missions while Naruto had been away, sometimes whilst socialising with Shikamaru, but she had never met this one before, and sorely wished she had.

He quietly looked her up and down, the tooth pick in his mouth fidgeting as he chewed.

"May I be of service?"

* * *

A/N: this was kinda just made up on the spot after a dose of inspiration came to me late one night. i was reading through my favourite sakushika fanfic Little Grasshopper and i thought "heeeeyyyyy...wait a cotton pickin' minute here" and then started to type.


	2. Chapter 2

AN; please be right this time...

-------

Earlier that day...

-------

"sorry" Shikamaru cleared his throat " let me get this straight-"

"There isn't anything to get straight" Kishmo huffed loudly.

"No, no, there is there" he shushed his large comrade as if he were speaking to an upset child.

"You're telling me" flicking his hand lazily toward his chest " -that you-" pointed to the chunky Jounin opposite the coffee table "need my help."

It was more of a statement really than a question. He needed to say it once over; not just for his benefit, he wasn't that selfish.

He repeated it in hopes that someone would over hear and take up the offer instead.

He hated helping people.

Unless it benefited him in someway; he vowed never to exert more energy than was required. He just didn't have time.

Well, when he said time, he meant motivation. And when he said "didn't" he meant for anyone else. It just wasn't worth it.

Not for money nor love. Well, maybe money. That's always good for buying the more up market special collectors edition shougi pieces with matching stainless steal bored (he had energy enough for that, of course ) and he never passed down the opportunity for some contact with the opposite sex (when he felt it was really worth it; which wan't often with the 'slim pickin's' here in Konoha). And plus - it wasn't fair on others who could not acquire his valuable skills because he was unavailable. He just didn't feel right.

Alright! Basically what he was trying to cover up was that he just couldn't be bothered. He did his assigned number of hours, dotted every I and crossed every T in the inevitable mounds of paper work that came with it and then went home. He didn't need any more hassle.

And especially this kind. The kind that involved other people. It always got screwed up. Stuff like –feelings – always got in the way and then some.

He slouched back down into his seat. The sofas weren't much here with their grimy old cotton covers and soft foam ( not good for the back!) and he didn't need any more help with his slouch lord knows. _It was coming on nicely_, he thought. They were not very good sleeping material, that for sure. Though you don't really notice when you're that tired.

Almost anything can feel warm and comfortable after a gruelling days work. The coffee machine for example; it was hot and it vibrated ok! Who wouldn't nod off whilst leaning on that thing!??

Mmmmmmm. Sleep. He was due for one of them soon.

He closed his eyes and sunk further into the couch. He didn't want to answer any more of his friends incessant questions. He didn't want to lend a hand therefore he didn't want to lend a hand. It was that simple.

Only two people could literally force Shikamaru into action, and one of then was at home pestering another Nara man.

Kishmo chewed his thin bottom lip pensively. He opened his mouth to speak –

"No." shikamaru stated plainly with his eyes still closed.

"But what if I give you- "

"nope".

"Then how about if I-"

"No".

"Then you can at least-"

"Do I have to say it again? Because I will" Shikamarau crossed his legs stubbornly.

"But I need your help –"

"No, ok? No."

"Man, come on –"

"Is your head by any chance thinker than your arms or something, because you don't seem to get the concept of a refusal?"

Finally there was silence from the other sofa and Shikamaru relaxed once more.

Perhaps too much silence.

Shit.

He's probably upset now. He didn't come back with his usual retort. Why did these things happen? It should have been Shikamaru in a strop, hurt by the blatant lack of respect for his free time, not the other way around.

The noise from the common room stayed at a steady buzz. The coffee machine, comfortable as it was, hummed quietly to the left of them and the Jounins in the corner carried on their slow but essential game of poker.

"…….Yeah, well " he hesitated "– you sit like a girl!" was all Kishmo could muster, pouting quietly.

" Oh, how very mature." Shikamaru slurred with extra helpings of sarcasm.

The muscled Shinobi had sunk to an all time low in the wit department. However Shikamaru uncrossed his arms all the same and sat up slowly. He gave his position a quick once over but otherwise kept his face straight and unfazed. The smallest part of himself, deep down within the abnormally large brain of his, the part that actually cared for his social standing – quivered with insecurity. Just a little bit though.

The Jounin gave a sudden bark of laughter at this and crossed his scar ridden arms, content with his reaction. He had even almost forgotten about his dilemma. Anything was worth winding Shikamaru up.

"Look" Shikamaru said somewhat more awake, but just as unwilling "What is it that you need me so desperately for?"

"I - need you - to take my peer sup-port this week" Kishmo punctuated his sentence with a hand gesture at each syllable. He had already explained this once to the Chuunin. His eyebrows had started to twitched in that way Shikamaru found rather amusing. _The battle may have been won but the war was still open to speculation_.

He reached over to his cup of milky coffee which had been left to cool and swirled it around. He didn't like the way it scorched his tongue on the way down.

"No" he said for the 4th time and placed the small plastic cup to his lips. Kishmo sighed with exasperation.

The congealed gloop at the bottom, posing as coffee, lolled about. It was quite disgusting in retrospect, but Hokage knows he needed his caffeine.

He took a small slurp. A rather long, laboured slurp with his pinkie sticking slightly too far out for comfort.

Kishmo sulked.

"Drink like a girl too".

A truck load of coffee was recycled through Shikamaru's nasal cavity at that moment. He spluttered and coughed, trying to regain some dignity.

"Fine" he choked "who will it be?"

A huge smile snaked its way across the Jounin's butch features. It wasn't every day you got one over the great strategist of Konoha.

"oh ho-ho!" he laughed heartedly, rubbing his hands together with glee. "your- gonna- love- her" he said in an annoyingly sing song fashion that made shika's jaw tense.

Wait a sec. her?

He would be teaching a girl. He wasn't qite sure of this. In the past, Shikamau had never had good fortune with the female of the species. They always wanted too much, that you just couldn't give return; and then when you did, it wasn't what they had wanted.

In what he considered 15 long years in Konoha, he hadn't found that special someone. They were all too pricy and moody. Not his type.

Either that or he was gay. He was still undecided.

Anyway, the fact of the matter was that he couldn't deal with them. His only experience was his bi-polar team mate, who had a penchant for annoyance and the loudest whine in the world. She never did anything for herself; never the adventurous, never the intellectual, just the stereotypical teenage girl.

To be perfectly honest, most were boring. This may seem hypocritical of the lethargic nin, but it was true. He did want an average woman with an average house and average children but that didn't necessarily mean dull! Did it?

"so will you take it?" kishmo peered over his stocky folded arms.

Shikamaru pondered this for a moment. He brushed his raven hair back with the heel of his hand and leaned back making sure to cross his legs according to the unwritten rules of the male species; one ankle on top of the other knee. It felt uncomfortable. His stiff joints from the last mission yelled out that this new position was not preferable.

"Depends who it is" he said closing his eyes again. A little shut eye was good.

"Well, it's Tsunade-sama's - "

At that moment however, unbeknownst to our two Shinobi and the 20 or so others in the pit that was the common room, a large red blur erupted elegantly from the entrance and poured onto the floor with a rather manly 'eek'.

Two thoughts came Shikamaru at that moment – but neither were Hanaru Sakura.

--------------------

A/N: well tell me what you think...and not just "it was nice" or "it was crap"...I want to know why!! And I'm sorry Snowy-cherry-blossoms but there was a distinct lack of fluff in this one...I'm not even sure I know what fluff is...and somone tell me what WAFF is?

TWNJ


	3. Chapter 3

sakura's POV - continues on from chapter 1

--------

"Em….ah…you…heh" were the only words Sakura could produce at the moment, forgetting all use of adjectives, verbs and even nouns.

Genma cleared his throat "Well?" and smiled at the corner of his mouth making the senbon vertical and stiff. Sakura blushed at his full attention and Juni turned back to his book, shaking his head and grinning in disapproval.

This really was a room that contained the most desirable treasures, Sakura thought. For a few more seconds she did nothing – couldn't do anything - not a single comprehendible word came to her as she stood with the dark haired man. Until she pictured Ino's fearsome face, that is.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could pass on a little message to you?" she asked, surprised that her voice had not let her down. She relaxed her shoulders and placed one hand on her hip, hoping to give off a little indifference.

The Jounin's charmed expression did not change but he took a moment before speaking again.

She looked around nonchalantly, making sure to yawn widely.

"I'm sure that's possible", he answered finally, moving a step toward Sakura. At this moment the intruder alert sounded off in Sakura's personal boundary zone and automatically took a step back. He may have been handsome and charming and intelligent and oh so hot, that any other girl would give up their subscription to Konuichi Weekily just to be here - but, not that much.

She didn't like people getting too close - not emotionally as Ino had already pointed out at many occasions, just physically. It always creeped her out; someone being so close that they could, potentially, see every pore in your skin.

Her eyes scattered around the area where Genma hadn't blocked her view. From what was still visible, she was trying (with no such luck) to keep her uneasiness hidden, from no less than all 20 sets of eyes; each surreptitiously taking a sneaky peak at Genma in "action".

"Is it for me personally?. or…" he stepped forward again placing his hands in the rather long pockets of his navy trousers. The tooth pick stayed to the right of his mouth this time.

Sakura had only noticed these things briefly though; there were other things to deal with. His eyes for instance.

There were hypnotic; they were so large and clear, yet still dark enough to keep the rugged look that appealed to most konuichi. They held such depth, such emotion in just one stare - that it was very easy to get swept away in pool of auburn, like the pathetically innocent girl Sakura was.

"Em" she said, completely forgetting about her aloofness,"…It-it was just to say that when you - UGH"

She had taken so many steps back in the last few moments that the wall and her back met with a dull thud, knocking the air out of her lungs. She was trapped now – well not quite, because there was still the option to side step around his –

An arm appeared. With lightning speed, it had blocked her escape, leaning against the cold concrete next to her pink head of hair, which was wilting rapidly in the heat of the situation.

All Sakura could do was stare with wide eyed amazement at the nearing Jounin. High up on the shoulder, where his sleeve was rolled, she noticed amidst her panic, the tail end of the ANBU symbol, branded on any soul, talented enough to be recruited into the ranks. She wondered faintly if this was why he acted in such a manner.

"Yes?" a small fascinated smile formed on his chiselled features.

"Em…Ino says that she wants the – "

He pressed in a little further, "why don't we go somewhere –" she turned her head to the side, scrunching up her eyes for protection " a little more-"

This was just too close for comfort.

"private-"

"Leave it will you".

A familiar baritone voice sounded across the room. Somewhere inside Sakura – where she hadn't been effect by this to a certain degree; deep, deep down where she was sure a part of her remained that had not just been scarred by this experience – a little voice yelled in disappointment – but only a little.

Once this little episode was over, she came shooting back to unpleasant reality where, along with many other emotions, realisation dawned on her.

Someone had saved her! Some kind Jounin – and not many of them are kind enough to take notice of a Chuunin – had actually saved her. But who?

She didn't know many Shinobi in the higher ranks, or at least, not anyone that hung around in this dump. Kakashi had taken them in a few times to collect bet money a while back, and each time their team were given the same undeserving looks from the high class ninja. Since then this had become her general view of the elite; too important to give a toss about any undeserving Genin. She had never been sure why.

But - the point was that this opinion was clearly wrong. She had been saved from the overbearing, albeit handsome, clutches of the special Jounin! She could breathe again!

She turned in the direction of the voice, expecting to see a handsome gallant shinobi, standing tall and proud with his hands on his sides like some old "say no to drugs" advert Sakura had seen on TV. However, no one was there. No one had even gotten their lazy ass of the dirt embedded cushions to help her; they weren't even looking in her direction, except for Shikamaru –

Except for Shikamaru.

"Genma?", he asked the Jounin politely again. He sat on a couch up against the wall leaning his forehead o is finger tips, which were lazily propped up on the arm rest. His usual Chuunin jacket hung on the front of the arm rest and one leg was crossed over the other. Not in a girly way, Sakura noted but with his right ankle resting on the other knee. He still looked quite impressive even with out his flack jacket.

"What?" Genma stopped and turned to face him " Come on Shikamaru, it's just a little fun" he said rubbing the back of his neck meekly. The tooth pick now twirled about in his mouth with obvious agitation. Sakura noticed however, that he had taken a considerable step back from her now.

Shikamaru, still staring at Genma paused, before he shrugged silently, and closed his languid eyes again.

The konuichi stepped away from the wall and brushed herself down. Crap, she thought; she hadn't noticed the blood that now trickled down her thigh. Must have been from the senbon, earlier. She took of a glove and knelt down quietly so no one would notice. A pretty awkward moment passed between them.

The senbon twitched. The chuunin slept. The blood clotted.

"hhhhmmm" she finally heard Genma above her. He looked pensive for a while before he turned back, shocked to find that he was facing nothing but the wall. He muttered an apology and walked back to his card game. A small applause greeted him as his team mates clapped and cheered mockingly at his failure. This was put to an end a few moments later with an exonerating punch.

Back on the floor however, the bleeding wouldn't stop. Sakura new it wouldn't but kept her hand tight over the puncture, thinking over what she might do next.

She had to get treatment soon rather than later or she risked the chance of infection or loss of blood. If she went to the medics now, she would have to face the wrath of Tsunade-sama who would surely find out about her underlings mischief and not hesitate to deal out the punishment.

However, if she went back to Ino with no answer and a failed mission, she would have to face the equally frightening wrath of Ino, who would skip the treatment and get straight down to the beating - she wouldn't even have time to bleed to death!

She was already starting to feel dizzy and had a bad feeling about the room. Well, Tsunade would find out anyway, what with her being Hokage and all, so her only option was to go to the medi - wing before she keeled and –

At this moment Sakura's train of thought was de-railed. Something that looked suspiciously like a hand floated in front of her face. An outstretched hand; it even had an arm attached. In fact, this mirage looked so realistic that Sakura could have sworn there was a body to go along with the arm.

And then it spoke.

"Going to take it or am I just wasting what little energy I actually possess?"

A/N: well didn't like this one so much. I wasn't as inspired as I was with the last two. I kinda struggled to get this one to flow as you can probably see. So just tell me what I can change and I will.


End file.
